Plus Ultra and Nothing Better
by xXHumptyDumptyXx
Summary: "The Bakugou he knows best is from the fragile age of five." Short stories and scenarios between My Hero Academia characters. Both romantic and platonic. Feel free to give requests!
1. Chapter 1: I'm so dead

**Imagine your OTP sitting next to each other cramped in the back seat of a car. The car comes to a sudden, abrupt stop and Person A grabs Person B and holds them close so they don't fling forward. (Provided by "Imaginative OTP Imagines" on Tumblr).**

 **All credit given to the producers of My Hero Academia, and the author** **Kouhei Horikoshi. I have no ownership.**

* * *

 _I'm going to die, this will be my last_ , Izuku Midoriya thinks in despair. He can feel the heat and agitation against his side with a gradual increase in temperature. Moving closer to more than a sting of pain, and towards his idiotic gravestone. The source coming from his former childhood friend. Never in his life would he imagine getting further than talking, no, yelling distance of Kacchan, let alone close enough to be squished side by side in a car.

The stares of pity great him, as his two peers in front feel the hatred resonating around the vehicle. For an instant he believes freedom will come, as they turn to Aizawa at the wheel. It almost washes over him in relief. "Aizawa-sensei, do you really think it's a good idea for Izuku an-" All ears focus to the radio blasting, their dear teacher's hand turning up the volume. They attempt another question to no avail, by now understanding he means to ignore them.

His classmates resign in defeat, obvious by inability to help him. The warmth burns hotter, and Izuku tries not to panic. Aizawa-sensei didn't do this on purpose, right?! Is he even aware of what's happening?! That's it, this must be his fate, yet it's insane, completely insane.

He's surprised an eruption hasn't destroyed the car, himself included. Any second he could imagine the sight of his crisp, charred to ash limbs. No, no, he has to be positive. Focus on the radio and maybe you'll survive. Focus on the window. For as much as the freckled boy can, that's what he tries to do.

He has no idea how much time has passed. It could be seconds, or minutes, or hours, even though he has the knowledge the ride is a solid ten. His thoughts are spinning in a chorus with the rain beating down outside. The realization that's even scarier, is neither of them have said anything. Not a word since the moment they both sat down until now. At this rate Izuku would appreciate anything, even a promise of a beating later on. The memories of his friendship live subdued in the past, but he tries to dig them up. He can't remember Kacchan ever being this quiet before, not even once!

Would words even help? What if he said something? It's not like he wouldn't still be sitting here! It happens too fast, mind interrupted by the distressed call of their teacher. "Brace yourselves!" Processing the command while a foot is flying to the brakes. Yells of panic and confusion hit Izuku's ears from around, his included. Everything is a sudden blur with a shape of darkness engulfing his vision. It's surrounding the windshield.

He feels his arms outreach, trying to catch the force of the fall, already feeling impact in his bones. Except not. He perceives envelopment, as if caught. The car screeches are catching up with everyone. His body is swerving left and right with gravity, while nausea hits his stomach in waves. Then without warning, it all stops. There is an immediate halt and all he can feel is his heart racing. "What was that?"

"Aizawa-sensei!"

"Is everyone okay?" Izuku wants to ask the same and further. Like what was that shadow, and why is he tingling all over? He gazes at the wary eyes in the driver's seat. "Seems you're all fine, good." Why is everyone looking at him like that? It's almost like they're…

Kacchan shifts next to him, only he feels connected. There's an arm around him. Wait. There's an... arm around him. Izuku Midoriya understands now. He understands now, and he's unable to make eye contact with anyone. The car starts rolling again, yet the hold on him, and the flood of his heart never leaves. "Ka-" A flash of heat envelops him from the other's palms. He glances over at the ash blonde next to him. He understands, and he feels another flash of heat in his cheeks.

He's not the only one blushing. _Oh god, I'm so, so dead_ , Izuku thinks in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2: At the age of five

**"Izuku Midoriya could tell you a lot about the boy named Bakugou Katsuki, like how he always looks irritated, and is in a constant state of yelling. Only, that Bakugou isn't what he remembers. The Bakugou he knows best is from the fragile age of five." (This was an old write-up I had stored in the back of a couple documents, so I decided to fix it up and make it into what you see now.)**

 **All credit given to the producers of My Hero Academia, and the author** **Kouhei Horikoshi. I have no ownership.**

* * *

His most distinct, and earliest memory is ash blonde hair and smoldering red eyes. Words of, "Listen up," the classroom buzzes, "I'm Bakugou Katsuki! The hero who will beat All Might!" It echoes through his head. All Might? He wants to beat All Might?! The boy's chin is held high while standing on one of the desks; he's towering over all of them. He's searching for defiance. Their teacher starts with, "Katsuki, please don't..." Her plea is ignored with ease. Shifting glances form, most of them stuck between hesitant and confused, but Izuku is neither. He is nothing but amazed, the earlier memories of crying in his mother's arms are gone. All attention is set on the boy stepping off from the desk, although it's obvious not from compliance.

His mother's mantra of, "You'll be fine, it'll be fun," is playing over and over, and this time he's starting to believe her. "Wow…" He is frozen in place, in total and complete fascination by the confidence resonating from his fellow classmate moments ago. They haven't even gotten their quirks yet! His eyes are shining in a new light. Bakugou is so cool, almost as cool as All Might!

A kid with curly black hair walks up to him. "Um," his approach is timid, "can I sit here?" In effect ending Izuku's first impression. His heart is no longer beating from nerves alone, but anticipation. "Sure," he greets, "I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

* * *

They're doing a project on dreams, which he recalls later on if nothing else as ironic. The thought of All Might makes him rise in his chair, as it always has. He gazes at the figurine clutched tight in hand. A piece of paper is placed in front of him with four colors of paint, red, blue, yellow, and green. He tries to make it work with the creation. The sound of splatters, fingers, and paper brushing all around. He begins to press his finger onto the paper at the scream of, "There's no orange?!" It's provided by Bakugou across the room.

His turned out great! It's of All Might. He doesn't know what quirk he's going to get, so there wasn't anything he could include of himself. The teacher takes them one by one and hangs them up. When she places his up high as instructed, Izuku feels something knowing inside. His mom has to see it.

* * *

She's warm as he drags her to his painting. "Mom look, I made All Might today!"

"Oh Izuku, that's great. I love it so much!" She hugs him for at least the fifth time. "Is there anything else you want to show me?"

"Uhh uh, but I will soon! Can I say goodbye to my teacher?" She nods in agreement.

He sees Bakugou walk over to the paintings on his way. Everyone else filled the pages wildly. There's a hand that reaches out, and touches what Izuku remembers the confident kid presented as his own. He wants to run over and look, but his teacher says, "Ah, Izuku. Did you come to say goodbye?" He turns to respond.

In that moment he sees the boy gazing at All Might, directed at his painting. The expression is of nothing he remembers seeing today, not anger or joy. It's blank. He forces a smile and goes home for the day. He doesn't know what to assume, of both the painting the sharp-tongued boy made of himself, and his own. The sole thing he remembers, though, is the feeling of wanting to become friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Only three dollars

" _ **You're my jerk barista who purposely screws up my name when I order my caffeine fix" AU**_

 _ **(I have no idea what I made, as this was intended to be half as long. Hope it turned out okay, and that you all enjoy!)**_

 **All credit given to the producers of My Hero Academia, and the author Kouhei Horikoshi. I have no ownership.**

* * *

Izuku unhooks his bike chain, gets on, and pushes off the intrecate concrete design. He takes a short look at the sky only to see mild weather. The complete opposite of his life. If there was one thing he fretted about the most, it was U.A. High. Now don't get him wrong it was a great school, the one he'd even dreamed of going to since a child. Only, a dream of sleepless nights and eyebags, not so much.

That was why such a word like 'cafe' screams at him in the cloudy banks of Musutafu, Japan. He pulls a stop on the brakes while telling himself 'You need coffee, and there's coffee in there,' as if he has to be convinced by a solid reminder. His backpack is carrying three dollars, one bill included which he found half crushed. Nonetheless, Izuku prays to whoever is listening that it cuts the cost. This place doesn't look cheap, not even a little.

He was right. The sight that greats him inside is not at all expected. The cafe is cut half and half with a pastry style area to the right, and a bar to the left. Realization that the place housed alcohol, and his utter ignorance of the signs warning makes Izuku feel a lot younger. He quickly threw the idea of the bar out, since it'd be more likely that Iida would scold him on the problems of drinking if he mentioned it.

"You gonna order anything or stand there like an idiot?!" The voice cut through his thought process. He feels himself jump, focusing over at the sound. Boiling red eyes meet his subdued green ones.

"Wha-what?" The barista looks about his age. Izuku feels a response of 'what just happened' floating around his head. I mean sure he was standing around, but what's the problem?

"Ah, cmon' Bakugou! Quit yelling at the customers, it's so not manly," some other employee appears. His hair portraying a wild and fierce type of red, jutting out in spikes. Only, as soon as he saw them they disappeared again to who knows where.

"Shut it!" The angry blonde responds, yelling at the now empty doorway. A few seconds pass in silence. Does this happen all the time?! All of a sudden Izuku is really glad he doesn't work here. "Che. You gonna' order?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Izuku notices how pathetic he sounds, heart beating heavy from this person. His eyes scan the menu trying to find the cheapest choice. 'Please be under three dollars, please be under three dollars.' Izuku depreciates how he hasn't been this lucky since winning stuff as a kid, because their not tasteless coffee is enough. He hears a throat clear from impatience.

"Ah, sorry. I'll have the small, with vanilla." He looks up to see a scowl. What's his problem? This guy is practically exuding hatred for him. Izuku tries to pretend he doesn't notice.

"Hn, wait here." His order returns a few minutes later, a time in which was occupied by staring at the designs on the walls. "Your order comes to $2.63." He hands the money, and is at least thankful when he gets proper change back. "And your name?"

"Izuku." The cup is handed to him, except the name is written not of his own. Something with which puzzles Izuku to no end. It says:

 ** _Deku_**

This has to be a mistake. "Um, excuse me, this isn't my name."

"No different from Izuku," the tone is egotistic. At least, Izuku feels it was. He knows this person did it on purpose, and his fists clench from irritation. He can't even look back as he feels himself walking away, deciding to drink it anyway. Deciding to ignore whatever comment wants to worm its way out of his throat.

* * *

Izuku doesn't know why he returns, especially since he never wanted to remember last time again. He hopes that coming later in the evening near 'happy hour' will help him avoid those judgemental red eyes. It doesn't. He glances over to see the same barista at the same time the words, "Bakugou man, hurry up!"

"I AM HURRYING, SO YOU CAN SHUT UP EIJIROU!" Nothing changes from the uproar, as if everyone is already expecting it. Which from previous encounter, Izuku could almost believe.

He musters the courage to go and sit down at the bar, pretending he isn't noticed. It works for a while, since the barista now known as Bakugou is busy yelling.

"Coffee wasn't enough, so you had to come again?" He looks over to see red hair, and tries to remember the name spoken minutes earlier. It doesn't return.

"Oh, I guess so," Izuku rubs the back of his head.

"I'm surprised you came back, since lots'a customers leave after an encounter with Bakugou over there," he points to the source of noise.

"Yeah, I suppose the coffee won me over. I hope."

"Hah! Well, can I take your order?"

"Sure, I would like the small with caramel."

"Coming right up!" He feels a slap to his back before the other pair of red-eyes leave and head over to Bakugou. A few words are exchanged between them before he sees Bakugou look over at him, his gaze indescribable.

Izuku looks away, the feeling of being watched unnerving. He occupies himself by staring at the seemingly millions of bottles of alcohol, vodka, whiskey, and other drinks. He's handed his drink, the name still wrong. This time though, there's words that stop him. The words that stop his breath for a moment.

 ** _Deku_**

 ** _Do you go to U.A? I do. We could- I mean when you're not busy ~~~~_**

He realizes those are scribbles out of anger, and turns it over to the back.

 ** _I'll meet with you sometime if you do_**

Izuku's mind is scrambled; there's dozens of thoughts overtaking him. None of this makes sense! What is going on?! He feels like there's something he missed, something important in the past three days of interaction between them. Izuku jolts up out of shock, searching for Bakugou across the counter.

He's staring into the other's eyes, meeting them in a blur. It surrounds his vision in red staring intent into him, waiting for an answer. Any answer at all. Wait, Bakugou wants to meet with him? Oh. OH. He sees the tint on the others cheeks, feeling his brain melt.

The next time Izuku knows exactly why he returns.


End file.
